hitam putih itu satu
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Dari segalanya, mereka jelas berbeda. Namun mereka tetap satu— ryuuken ω katagiri; antologi puisi [6/10]
1. atas-bawah

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

**warnings.** ooc, typo(s), saya tidak menyesal pake _lowercases_.

**author's note**. lucu, puisi selalu efektif buat ngusir webe. dan saya kepengen nulis ryuuken/katagiri tapi gak ada ide. ya udah nyoba-nyoba puisi, hehehe. itung-itung latihan.

ps. saya baru tahu kalo kata ganti 'kau' bila berdampingan dgn kata kerja tanpa imbuhan jdnya digabung.

* * *

**{atas-bawah}**

kaulihat itu?

potret kelabu nenek moyangmu

hidung teracung angkuh

agungnya sosok lampau menjunjung tradisi teguh

kaulihat dirimu?

darah kotor di sekujur ragamu

takdir menunjuk kau, tumbal penciptamu

hitam pekat dari awal ke akhir, itu jalanmu

kaulihat dia?

suci putih perisainya

murni tiada cela darahnya

dia di atas, dia cahaya

.

.

kaulihat dia?

sekelam rambutnya nasibnya

tundukkan kepala, tangan terlipat rapat

dia di bawah, mengkerut dalam bayanganmu

tanah di dasar, langit di angkasa

dia dan dirimu, dasar bumi dan singgasana Tuhan

sampai akhir dunia, kalian selalu berjarak

bahkan saat kulit dengan kulit, hati dengan hati


	2. mungkin itu nyata

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{mungkin itu nyata}**

mungkin aku ini belia

kulitku bagaikan tulang tanpa carut

dua bola mataku masih sebesar rembulan

mungkin aku ini sehijau rumpun daun mahoni

ototku lemas, mudah panas

tenagaku lemah, seperti sayap patah

.

.

mungkin kalbuku masih setegar bunga lili di atas karang

mungkin hari ini aku masih lurus

mungkin batu raksasa bernama 'percaya' telah diletakkan di pundakku

.

.

namun

bila jalanmu, matamu, petunjukmu

menikung, berbelok, atau putar balik

jantung bernodaku siap kuberikan bila itu untukmu seorang

* * *

**author's note.** yeah i know judulnya promosi. i dun care eniwei /slap. almost two weeks tortured by mid term, i'm gonna exploding right away.


	3. dilema ksatria

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{dilema ksatria}**

kau lebih dari manusia

tinggi menjulang dan berjaya

kemenangan tempo dulu coba kau bangkitkan

beban dalam diam yang tak pernah kau bagikan

.

.

maka disinilah aku, pelayanmu

membuntuti langkah panjangmu

mematuhi titah absolutmu

.

.

raksasa benar bintang di depanmu

rantai panjang nenek moyang yang kau junjung

tapi idealis itu mulai kauragukan saktinya

perlahan, kau berdusta dalam sumpahmu

.

.

namun siapa aku, menghalangimu?

seperti sumpahku dulu, aku akan jadi punggungmu

bahkan saat surga di bawah neraka di atas

selalu

selalu

.

.

kuperhatikan punggungmu yang turun

matamu yang sayu

kata-kata hampa—angin pun dapat menyatu

.

.

kulihat lelah kau perjuangkan omong kosong itu

panah yang menyatu dalam darahmu mulai luruh kebanggannya

tak lebih dari jejak emas masa dulu, kaumulai percaya

dan diam tetaplah jadi sikapmu

.

.

namun siapa aku, menghalangimu?

putusmu, putusku

.

.

ada berlian indah dalam gundahmu

kau teguh, karang pun takluk

kau jujur, mentari pun malu

salah dan benar, bagi kau bukan urusan muluk-muluk

sejelas hitam dan putih

dan aku tersenyum perih

memujamu


	4. punggung kasat mata

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{punggung kasat mata}**

aku bukan insan biasa

insan sejati berpunggung tegak

lurus, kokoh, tiada goyah

sangga permanen tanpa retak

tidak terombang-ambing dalam amarah

.

desakan menyesakkan tertahan

tak ada corong tempatku bersuara

tetap telah dicetak perlahan-lahan

hingga diam patuh adalah kawan lara

.

punggung lidi ini goyah

setiup angin langsung patah

.

pasti, pasti, pasti

salib itu mulai redup jayanya

.

mungkin, mungkin, mungkin

aku ingin menoleh ke arah lain

.

aku berdiri di lubang buaya

sekali oleng maka tamatlah saya

.

siapa, siapa yang tak berpaling dariku?

siapa, siapa yang mengulurkan tangan padaku?

kaukah, bayanganku?

kaukah, punggung kasat mataku?

.

.

.

.

aku senang kau ada di sisiku


	5. selamat datang, matahari

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{selamat datang, matahari}**

mata menyala, senyum benderang

meganya pintu kembar mengepak lebar

halo, nona besar, apa kabar

saya adalah penerang di gulitanya dunia terlarang

.

kubimbing anda, nona besar

sebagai wadah pewaris ishida

kubimbing anda, nona besar

sebagai pretensi boneka lucu koleksi ishida

.

kelak dirimu bersanding di samping tuan muda

putih, putih, akan membutakan mataku

saling tersenyum, saling mendamba, saling mencinta

ekstasi abadi kalian akan berbuah racun untukku

.

lagi, aku bermonolog

mundur, _kau_, mundur

lagi, aku bermonolog

kuncilah delusimu ke alam kubur

.

tangan besar dan kecil menjaring erat

diayun angin melodi kakofoni malam penyatuan

ringan di bawah berat, begitu hangat

sorak puncak melodik mengiris hati

.

dan aku di sini

menangis dalam sepi

.

.

.

.

.

tremor merajai rangka pucat

bekunya peluh meluncur dari punggung

matanya pedas

tangan kasat mencekik nafas

.

rembulan terdiam setia

intisari kehidupan mendobrak membran

oh, oh, oh

doa terlirih menyayat angin malam

_terima kasih_

_terima kasih _


	6. kau kemana?

**disclaimer.** bleach © kubo tite

* * *

**{kau kemana?}**

di balik kandelir, senyummu tersembunyi

di antara kilau sutra, kepala kelammu datang dan pergi

kau datang, kau pergi

datang, pergi

ada, tidak ada

kau kemana?

.

kotak besar ini terus mengapung dalam sepi

malam menjelma menjadi kawanku

aku tunggu derap tanganmu memukul daun kayu

menanti sang penawar sunyi pemilik suara melodik

.

bahkan saat tanganku menggandeng tangan yang lain

kuimajinasikan tangan kasarmu menyentuhku

.

perkenalan terulang lagi, kita orang asing

lirikan, menghindar, kau tarik dirimu

berhenti

berhenti

kubilang berhenti!

.

namun tak ada jawabnya


End file.
